Sentir
by Kuchi-San
Summary: SxR Las sensaciones de Rei Ayanami, estando con un chico el cual siempre estuvo pendiente de ella. Oneshot . PD: No me asesinen xD


**Sentir**

Realmente, no sé bien como empezar esto. Desde hace algunos meses que yo siento algo diferente en mi. Ese algo… es el lugar donde antes había un vacío en mí. Y ese lugar antes, el Comandante Ikari lo llenaba o eso creía yo, pero no es así.

_-Shinji Ikari…_

El tercer elegido. Nunca me llamó la atención. Ni su manera de ser con los demás, ni conmigo. Pero, algo hay en él… que hace que mi corazón se estremezca cada vez que estoy cerca de él o el tan solo hecho de escuchar su nombre me hace sentir emocionada. ¿Por qué?

Él me hace sentir plena, solo con le hecho de llamarme por mi nombre, me hace sentir bien… ¿Qué es lo que tiene él, que me atrae tanto?... ¿Atraer?… ¿Acaso, yo estoy enamorada de Shinji?

_-Amor…_

Es aquél sentimiento que sientes por alguien. Pero no es cualquier sentimiento, es un calor en el corazón, que no sabes explicarlo bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el amor no tiene una razón lógica para comprenderlo?

Porque se siente

- _¿Yo siento amor por Ikari?_

Si, eso es a la conclusión a la que he llegado. Pero, no sé bien como hacérselo saber a él. ¿Cómo sé que él siente lo mismo por mi?, quizás no lo siente. ¿Qué haría yo en una situación así? No sé que haría… Cada vez que pienso en una respuesta negativa, mi pecho se aprieta y me duele. No es un dolor físico, es más bien como el dolor del alma.

- ¿Rei?

-… ¿Si?

- ¿Estás bien?

- …Si, estoy bien Shinji… no te… preocupes…

En estas cuatro paredes… estamos solos los dos. Solo se escuchan nuestros gemidos por el placer que estamos sintiendo ambos. _¿Esto está bien?_

No sé que es lo correcto en esta situación, pero lo que sí sé, es que este sentimiento es lo mejor del mundo. No me siento una muñeca, no me siento como si fuera un objeto. Esto lo hago por mi propia voluntad. La voluntad de amar y de ser amada.

Lo único que quiero ahora y lo que deseo para el futuro, es poder encontrar la felicidad dentro de mi alma. Encontrar la felicidad junto con _Ikari. _

Quizás esto solo sea un deseo de ambos el estar juntos. Si así fuera, yo sería feliz en hacer a Ikari feliz. Aunque siento que, me dolería mucho el corazón si me dijera aquella respuesta.

El placer me cega en seguir pensando que me podría pasar después. No me importa, no me importa, no me importa… Sólo quiero disfrutar de la felicidad misma en este momento porque puede que sea el último.

…_No quiero que esto se termine… esto… esto es un comienzo…_

- Shi… Shinji

El muchacho se detuvo preocupado en plena embestida que le estaba haciendo a aquella chica de cabello azul. Y si que estaba preocupado, Rei tenía los ojos muy cerrados, como si algo le causara molestia o dolor

- ¿S-si? ¿Pasa algo malo?

- ¿Tú… tú me amas? –Dijo al fin, abriendo aquellos ojos rojos y mirándolo fijamente con algo de inseguridad y tristeza. Shinji captó esto y le dedicó una mirada cálida y confortante, acariciando su mejilla-

- Claro que si… ¿Aún lo dudas?

- Tengo miedo… -Ella dice retirando su mirada a un costado- miedo a lo que pueda pasar mas adelante…

- Yo… yo también tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar mas adelante. Pero sabes… -El chico apoya su cabeza en los pechos de la chica y de paso, tomando una de sus manos para darle seguridad- No me importa si estoy contigo… Ya nada me importa, si estás a mi lado, Rei.

Rei dio un largo suspiro y cerró sus ojos, mientras sentía las caricias en su mano que le proporcionaba su amado. No sabía bien, pero ese chico sabía como hacerle sentir en paz en su alma y en su corazón.

- …Gracias…

- ¿Eh?... no me digas eso –Se incorpora para mirarle- Lo dices con un tono de despedida

- Lo siento… -La chica lo mira nuevamente y se acomoda- Hmm… ¿Shinji?

- Dime…

- ¿No vas a continuar? –Dice Rei, acomodando nuevamente sus caderas. Shinji se sonroja al ver que la chica lo incita a seguir en su acto-

- ¿Quieres seguir?... Yo, siento que- -Sin pensarlo, Rei lo rodea con sus brazos y lo besa- Supongo que es un si de todas maneras… -Le dedicó una sonrisa. Rei solo se limitó a responderle de la misma manera que él.-

Fin.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Que mierda es esto xD?, No me lo pregunten. Si les gustó, comenten, Si no les gustó, también, se aceptan críticas constructivas. Yo sé que no es algo tan 'explícito', pero hago lo que puedo ok? Soy mala escribiendo honestos o fics que contengan _Lemmon_, aunque siempre he querido hacer uno.

Saludos!

**PD:** Seguiré con el IchixRuki xD es sólo que, me dieron ganas de escribir algo de Evangelion, siendo que fue una de las primeras series que ví.


End file.
